Sweet Dreams
by overourheads
Summary: this is the story of Alice of 15 yrs, she is anything but normal and has been since the day she started to have the dreams... follow her as she struggles to face reality and only wanting to live in her dreams. this is only the start so please leave feedback... i may change it :


**~Prologue~**

Hi, Alice here, I'm 15 years young and the slightest bit normal in any way. My mum made me start this stupid journal to get all my feelings out but I don't understand why, so don't expect me write in this often…. although I thought I would set this off with maybe a little introduction you see I have dreams certain dreams not like anyone else's. I dream of a boy his name, Harry, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met, well seen really as he only exists in my dreams I've dreamt of him for as long as I can remember but only dreamt of him quite rarely and the strange thing was because as we grew older together the dreams became more and more recent and all I ever dreamt was him, nothing else just him, I don't even remember meeting him, only just slowly, very slowly falling for him and in the strangest way too, you see my friends (Gemma, Josh, Lucy, Daniel, Abby, Jason & Alanah) they don't understand me they take me to the councilor (Mrs. Stanley's) once a week to help keep me sane. If it was my choice id sleep forever...

**1**

We are all in the forest at a starting line, it's the school's annual cross country and believe it or not everyone's here every single person, but for some strange reason it was only us year 9's, girls first Okk, I close my eyes blocking out the trees of green and orange. 3,2,1, BANG the starting bell and were off, at first I was in lead -quite impossible really- but only up until that first corner then one of the more athletic girls overtake me and I slow down to casual walk not only me but also Gemma who was far behind me. Round the next corner to find myself alone and not caring of who overtakes and what pace I'm at but where the hell is Gemma she hadn't caught up which was strange and I couldn't see her but as I walk passed an opening I see her and Ellie -one of the more popular girls- making out in the tree to me it doesn't make any sense, then suddenly BANG! The guys were off and it was as clear as glass what I could see but Daniel? He ran straight passed me like he was running for his life, the bang was loud but not that loud. All the other guys came following behind him I noticed some of them where walking but also making an effort I fail to see how that is possible but it was. I couldn't make out their faces and then someone behind them who I know I've seen him before but I just couldn't make out his face he was so far behind, but by then I seemed to had forgotten the fact that one of my best friends was with Ellie one of them so I kept on walking. Time passed and I found myself daydreaming and not really caring who had passed me, I began to sing myself a lullaby as I wished I didn't come and I grew bored and tired but that wasn't it so I kept walking and soon enough, off path I find Daniel and Lucy together and Abby hiding up high in a tree playing the most beautiful music off her guitar it was even better than Daniel it was so sweet, and kind of her and I was so excited I started to run after Alanah to tell her because we've been trying to get them together for so long so I just had to tell her the news but several yards away from her I was pulled into the trees I think I saw her turn but it was too late it, he? Had hold of me, embracing me and finally kissing me, with a passion by someone, yes defiantly a guy, but he seemed relieved and familiar, he was the same height as me, but then he said something, I couldn't make out the words but his voice a kind voice. It was so dark and deeply shaded by the trees even though it was autumn. I couldn't see a thing, and then he ran off -Probably to join the race again- I myself, was astounded but when I looked to see if he was still running on the straight that was there, I found nothing in his replace not even the dust and it was a long straight too, I at first had to sit down, to think about what had happened & where he was. He must have been a very fast runner, I couldn't find him. The only person that came to mind was him, Harry.

_Beep Beep Beep _"No!" I yell at the inanimate object, clawing at it to make it stop. "Not yet, I don't want to get up," I say, still clawing to find the snooze button, when I finally find it I'm relieved and slouch back, face first in my pillow only to get back up, having to breathe. As I lay on my back I could hear it. The clock, ticking away my time, mocking me at how I always use it always having me think "yes, yes, tick tock you are a clock with all the time in the world." It does it mocks me picking of me every second. I always reassure myself that it's just a clock, it doesn't do much.

When I finally make the decision to actually get up and out of my bed, it takes me a while but I do get there, eventually. And when I do I manage to get a pair of worn boots and a jacket, and head outside. It hadn't been particularly cold here lately but I knew before I even opened the door that I'll need another pair of track pants, I start to pull them on and head back to the door adjusting them as I went. As I turned the doorknob I already knew I was right, I fling the door open and get hit with a strong wind almost knocking me off my feet, almost reluctantly I regain my balance and start to step out the door into the fresh pelt of snow on the ground, one word for it, Winter. And just at that moment I felt my legs go numb and collapse into the cold, white powder beneath me, numbing my skin with ease. I already know it wasn't a memory; it was too good to be true, and it's defiantly not in my future for we were specifically the year nine group.

I could already feel the tears streaming from my eyes, my instability I can't believe how naive I am. I have to remember what Mrs. Stanley's said to me once "if you ever feel unstable just remind yourself of whom you are, start off with the obvious and work up to the more difficult of statements." It's a common therapy and I find I use it too often.

**THIS IS ONLY THE START, I MAY CHANGE IT... FEEDBACK PLEASE! :D**


End file.
